


I romanticized the flowers in your head

by UndressedHeart



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Too sweet, bookstore owner!junhong, florist!bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndressedHeart/pseuds/UndressedHeart
Summary: Florist!Bang and some flower crowns for Junhong.





	I romanticized the flowers in your head

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ! ♥   
> It's a bit cheesy, i know it, probably cliché too but hey, why not !   
> Also, english isnt my main language so i'm sorry about the mistakes :( 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy ! ♥

There was one thing that Bang liked to do when nobody was around in the shot, it's flower crowns. He liked to braid the flowers together with delicacy so no petal could fall. Sometimes, it happens that Bang wears some of them, for his own amusement, as a joke or because he doesn't really have time to let it somewhere else when a costumer hurries in the shop. He never really found a utility to them and often they were just on the edge of the counter until it faded completely. Sometimes a little girl or little boy, some kids, find them pretty, really pretty so Bang simply smiles, that smiles where you can see every teeth and just gives it to them. It's not like he's really using them anyway, so if it can put a smile on someone face, it's good. It makes him smile too. Someone who's happy always makes Bang happy too, it always makes him smile and maybe that's why people smile a lot when they see him : he's never in a bad mood. Nobody really knows why. That's just Bang : he's just happy every time.

 

It was a rainy day in the middle of summer. He particularly loves summer storms, they're so much better than those in winter because the weather's still warm and the water's warm and all the rain is just beautiful. Lightning and thunderbolt are something Bang particularly loves. It makes him think about all the stories he reads and all the books he still have to read about fantastic things and other creatures he doesn't believe in. He wished he was in bed, with a book. All warm in his duvet. But he was in his store, doing nothing but looking at the rain falling on the street. He loves the sound of the rain against the pavements, it's always something really peculiar. It's relaxing. Everything is relaxing around him. The flowers and their smell, the rain and its smell -there's always a peculiar smell before, during and after the rain and it's something really disturbing but always really pleasing.

 

The morning went by fast and the rain didn't stop. Bang seemed to have finished all his work and there aren't many customers because of the weather. Who wants to buy flowers when it rains ? He doesn't really know if there's a relation between flowers and rain but somehow, the weather doesn't help at all.

He got bored in the afternoon. The rain didn't want to stop and will probably last forever and the empty shop wasn't really distracting so he took some flowers and started to brain them. It was roses. Really beautiful roses. Red, a really deep red and Bang loved these ones. Roses aren't particularly his favorite flowers but they were really beautiful and there is something always charming about them. Their meaning, maybe. Red roses are for love, right ? Of course he believes in this. It's just really pleasing to know how to read between the lines.

 

“ **Roses are red...”** started Bang with a laugh while braiding his flowers but he was interrupted soon enough by someone who literally rushed into the store. It made him squeal and then he laughed. The guy seemed to be breathless, probably because he ran under the rain and his was was all wet, water was dripping down his face. He was tall, too tall and his clothes let Bang believe he was one of those students majoring in modeling that sometimes come across his store. It made him laugh slightly then he cleared his throat, **“May I help ?”** he asked and the other turned round towards him, **“Oh.. Eh... Sorry I was.. I went out but didn't realize that it was raining and I had no umbrella and.. oh, I hate it when the rain just come without telling anyone !”** the stranger whine and Bang laughed again, replying, **“yeah bnt it's rainin since this morning, y'know ? -ugh”** and it made Bang laugh, once again.

 

“ **I guess you can stay here until the rain calms down, it's ok”  
** “ **Really ? Thaaaanks ! I wasn't ready to go out again, I feel like a wet dog...”**

 

Bang laughed, **“D'you want something to change yourself ? Maybe you could borrow something of mine, I'm sure I have something in the back of the store...”** and the boy's eyes just lighted up as he smiled -Bang notices the dimples and it made him melt, oh god, he loved dimples. It makes a smile so cute and he can't resist. He's pretty sure it's a yes from the boy so he went to take a dry shirt that he gave to him. His tendency to buy clothes that are way too big for him will be, for once, pretty useful.

 

“ **Bang Yonggul, by the way..”  
** “ **Choi Junhong”** smiled the dimple boy. Shyly he went to change his shirt. The shoulders were a bit too tight but it was ok and at least, he wasn't wet anymore, **“Thank you again..”** said Junhong and Bang nodded, **“It's ok don't worry, it happens to me sometimes too ! I'm so caught on what I'm doing and by my flowers and other preparations that I just don't realize that something happened outside. I'm pretty sure a meteor could and I'll still be doing my bouquets”** he laughed and Junhong just looked at him seriously, nodding, **“Yes ! I was sooo into that book I just received and I don't know... When I opened it, it was height in the morning and when I finished it was the middle of the afternoon and everything was dark because of the clouds !”  
** He was too cute, Bang thought but frowned. Nope, nope. They ended up talking for a really long time when Bang realized that he didn't finish his flower crown and some roses were still on the counter so he went to continue his thing -probably until Junhong leaves or until he closes the shop.

 

“ **Are you making _real_ flower crowns ?”** asked suddenly Junhong when he saw Bang with the roses in his hands and the older -yes because he learned that he was way older that Junhong, just watched towards him, raising his eyebrows. He was surprised by such enthusiasm and laughed a bit, **“yeah, it's funny and it keeps me busy when I've nothing else to do... Why ? I know it can seem ridiculous or I dont know but, y'know, whatever...”** Bang shrugged but Junhong shook his head, **“No, no ! First, you can do whatever you want and second, it's pretty cool. I love flower crowns..”  
** “ **Do you want it ?”** then asked Bang with a smile while handing the crown to him. Junhong seemed to blush but maybe it was just his imagination, but the younger nodded as if it was the best present he ever had, **“Put it on my head !”** he said and Bang laughed, **“alright, come here, yep, good, show me ? It really suits you, it's disturbing...”** he laughed again.  
“ **Don't laugh at the king !”  
** “ **Alriiiiiiight King Junhong.. King of what, anyway ?”  
** “ **I don't know, the king of the books and so you could be the king of the flowers ? Right, you need a crown too then !”** and the rest of the day was spent with Bang trying to teach Junhong how to do some flower crowns so the younger could do his own and give it to Bang, and he could have one and be the king of the flowers.  
They were two children but it was ok. Bang loves to be a bit childish sometimes and Junhong didn't seem to be better than him.

 

It was the start of something and even when it wasn't a rainy day, Junhong came over to spend some times with Bang.  
Time flies and they really bonded. There's something and it's pleasing and sometimes Bang just thinks that Junhong is part of the pleasing and relaxing things in his life and sometimes he thinks that the red roses crowns suited him way too well. He doesn't really know if it's normal -definitely not, if it's ok -definitely not, he doesn't even know if you can feel something like this after a few months but he was pretty sure it wasn't just friendly feelings.  
Sometimes he gives flowers to Junhong. He pretends they're flowers that will soon fade and maybe he could just take them because, why not ? It's always pretty to have some flowers in his hous and somehow, Bang can't help but think it's a part of him who goes with Junhong.

 

Every flower has a meaning and Bang really loves to play with it even when Junhong doesn't understand, purposely because he doesn't understand.  
The first one he gave him was some Pimpernel because it means something like a date and Junhong coming over was like a date, right ? Kind of. Then it was some Camellias because Bang loves them but also because of their meaning. It means so much. Perfection. Charm. It's all the things he thinks about the younger and even if he didn't really say it, it was always a relief for him to be able to express himself.  
And it kept going.  
A long time.  
Sometimes it was just bouquets but when the flowers permitted it, Bang made flower crowns because by the time he spent with Junhong, he really understood his love for them. But came a day where Bang just couldn't help it anymore and gave Junhong a little book, just before he leaves. He had some white roses that Bang gave him too and just took the book before leaving. It was about the meaning of flowers. Yongguk wondered why Junhong didn't think about searching it by himself in his store but then he explained he didn't really had anything about the plant themselves -he didn't sell those kind of books. It was ok, it made Bang laugh.

 

It was late when Junhong came back to see Bang. It seemed that he ran. He rushed into the shop like he did the first time and Bang squealed again. It was very funny. As if they were living this day again. He's pretty sure that the sky is grey and that the rain can be heard. He smiled, **“Junhongie ?”** he asked but the younger boy didn't talk at all. On his head throned the flower crown of white roses that Bang gave him earlier and he just approached him, **“You...”** he whispered and his lips met Bang's ones, tenderly, softly and the eldest wasn't expecting this so, at first, he was probably a bit shocked but ended up kissing back the boy, his hand finding his way on Junhong's back. He was soaked. **“I.. I read the things, y'know.. for... The flowerds you gave me and, you're just an idiot ok ! Why you didn't talk ? I don't understand all your flower language or I don't know what and I was happy to just... Have flowers I guess but it meant soooo many things I just felt like an idiot and...”** he was lost, maybe a bit angry, surely a bit sad, **“shush”** Bang put his finger on Junhong's lips, smiling and maybe laughing a bit, **“It's ok, I know, I know”** , he whispered, **“but now, you know...”** and his lips went to meet Junhong's again.  
“ **I love you too, hyung..”** said Junhong, **“That's what the roses mean, right ?”** and Bang nodded, kissed Junhong's forehead and just took the flower crown he was wearing.  
“ **That's right, my king.”** and they laughed.

 


End file.
